Decisions Decisions
by Cow-Lick
Summary: After SOTL. Alanna and George are contemplating their future with little ones when their decision to start a family is squandered by a horrble quirk of fate. AG!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer:U kno the drill characters and location belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
  
  
Alanna sighed, her fiery wisps of hair dancing in the cool salty breeze, purple eyes gazing  
  
at the lapping tongues of inky blue water that swarmed the sea. She was leaning against a  
  
heavy stone balcony, cool and grey like most of the Swoop's buildings. For one the few  
  
times in her life Alanna was hopelessly happy. After a few months of fix ups and  
  
renovations pirate's swoop was a splendid fief, a stony grey mountain lying by the edge  
  
of the sea. George had given up his rein as King of thieves, giving Marek the position;  
  
the court had not given him much trouble with that choice. Maude had also come, happy  
  
to once again be with her 'Family". As for Myles and Eleni they now stayed at Olau,  
  
quite in love. Coram and Rispah had also come to live at Swoop, along with their year-  
  
old daughter. Jon and Thayet had happily married; they had a son and daughter, just as  
  
beautiful as the royal couple.  
  
  
  
Alanna had been thinking a lot about children lately, almost puzzled by the  
  
thoughts that constantly churned in her mind. She did not know if she could  
  
handle being a mother, though she had no doubt that George was ready to be a  
  
father, he had this hopeful glint in his eyes whenever he held the young prince or  
  
princess. George and her had been married nearly three years ,their days filled  
  
with weapon practice, court meetings or dealings with the locals, they had not at  
  
first even thought about having children,but now it was different , at least for  
  
Alanna .A small knot of angst tied itself in her stomach, her happiness and  
  
  
  
serenity faded , Alanna turned her attention once more to the restless waves. 


	2. Last Decision

I do not own the characters or Pirate's Swoop- They belong to Tamora Pierce. If you have trouble reading it ( no I didn't space the text) Just press the plus button at the corner to the right.  
  
Chap 2 :Final Choice  
Karina  
  
'thinking' "speaking"  
  
The red headed woman pulled tightly on the fine leather straps of her horse's girth, pleased with the strength of her muscles as they flexed in stocky arms. Her mind wandered aimlessly as she looped the reins of Moonlight's mane, a color rivalling the stars. Moonlight, my dear girl, we've been through a lot haven't we She thought grimly letting out a tiresome sigh. Even your getting old, your knees weaker. Alanna smiled, her stead would be sent into a pasture soon and Darkmoon the son of Moonlight and Darkness would be ready to ride. 'Even you have a child, you're a fine mother.Would I be?.... Oh shut up Alanna, settling down's made you soft. Years ago you would a gaffed at the thought of children, then again things have changed. 'Tired of the restless arguing of her mind Alanna turned Moonlight swiftly towards Pirate's Swoop, its bleak towers silhouetted sharply against the blushing horizon.  
  
George wasn't in his office as usual, paper strewn about in a blanketing mass, nor was he in the kitchen flirting with the new maids, to the great embarrassment of his victim but quite entertaining to him. Instead he was sitting quietly on the battered coast, the spray of angry waves soaking his breeches. "Laddybuck!"Alanna's mellow voice hollered, competing with the rhythmic pounding of water on rock. "What is this , a lovely young lady calling my name?" George turned, his mouth spreading into a mischievous smile that lit his eyes.Alanna marched forward , her eyebrow tilted in mockery , reaching up to give her husband a deliberate slap on his shoulder before wrapping her arms snugly around his neck."O, Madame, really I'm a married man. How I wish to frolic with you along the beach, but alas the risk is too great and my wife would surely find out" "I'm sure she would!" Alanna taunted, enjoying the feeling of George's thick arms wrapped around her waist. Her smile fading slightly she took he husbands callused hand in her own and forced the inevitable words from her mouth" George, we have to talk". "Is something wrong lady love" His face was concerned, and it twisted Alanna's heart to see him so. "Yes and no." she stopped nervously and took a breath "You see I've been, well thinking umm, well about having children. But I'm really not sure. You see I don't know if I'd be a good parent, were both gone so often I just don't want to end up like my father." George pulled His wife back into his arms, breathing in the sent of her copper curls as he sat down, Alanna curled beside him"Alanna, you will be a great mother, and the other things can always be worked out. I know you'll make the right decision when you're ready to." "Thank you love. You will be a great father I'm sure of it." The Lioness leaned over and planted a peck neatly on her husband's whiskered face ."George , do you remember that time in port Caynn , after my first summer with the Bazhir when I found out about Josiane." "Yes , why" "It's just this reminds me of it , without the tears . You're always there to talk to" George cleared his throat suggestively"Dearest, I'm not sure if you remember the whole event, but as I remember talking was one of the minor things we did." Letting out a gleeful chuckle Alanna jumped up from George's embrace before running off with a shout "Except that time you didn't have to chase me!"  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
A couple of Days later the couple's diner was interrupted by the panting breath of a guard running into the dinning hall. His voice a quivering with panic "Lady, the village to the east, it's being attacked by raiders. They need you to bring out some men."Alanna jumped from her seat turning to the servant behind her. "Please go fetch my chain mail quickly and get one of the spare's saddled!" After a few hurried preparations Alanna and a group of 40 men at arms were gathered by the gate. Alanna rode to the rear of troupes leaning down to give George a parting kiss, which raised a few hollers and calls from the men. "George, I've made a decision."She whispered gently into his ear. Reaching into to her pocket she pulled out a trinket and slipped it into the Baron's pocket before winking and trotting to the head of her company "We ride men!"  
George watched worriedly as his wife rode into the landscape, the small heard of men tagging behind her. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out the gift from his wife, in the hollow created by his hand layed Alanna's pregnancy charm.  
  
Okay guys , 5 reviews and I'll give you the next chapter!! 


	3. A Pain and A Murder

A Pain and a Murder  
  
The reek of battle hung in the air, another mark showing the massacre that took place here. Bodies lay everywhere, the ground way churned and lacquered with the blood of innocent people. Alanna had been summoned along with a troop of the Own to a neighbouring village. A group of raiders had entered the town. That was when the brave Tortallans, lead by Sir Raoul and a Lady Knight cantered swiftly into the desecrated village, and right into a trap.At first the Tortallans managed to protect the peasants, but there numbers were scant, nearly 3 to 1 and swiftly Alanna and the Own succumbed to their sheer velocity.  
  
Alanna lay on the ground; a gapping wound lay from navel to her knee, revealing a mass of blood and chalky bone. In plain chain mail and leather, Sir Lady Knight of Pirate's Swoop and Olau born of Trebond, Champion to his Majesty of Tortall, lay amongst many others, barely alive.  
  
Some survivors, bandaged and worn picked their way through the mess,  
turning over the occasional body, checking for a pulse, but many  
seemed to have wandered into the grasp of the Dark Lord. It was a new  
member of the own, known as Dom that turned over the small lean form  
of what seemed to be a knight. He grimaced at the sight of the man's  
wounds, deep and most likely filthy, cutting down to bone and probably  
his liver. Hearing a muffled moan Dom instinctively removed the man's  
helmet. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw the long flaming locks  
that cascaded across the 'mans" shoulders, the small silver ear bobs  
and unnerving violet eyes that were covered swiftly by sunken lids.  
  
Alanna woke up in a large Canvas tent , it smelled like strong  
disinfectants and warm linen. Taking in a deep breath she went pale  
with pain , and fingered a thickly wrapped bandage that covered her  
ribs all the way to her knee.She starred at the white ceiling , now  
darkened to a somber grey and thought of the goings on of Pirate's  
Swoop.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The cloaked figure galloped, obviously in a hurry. Clumps of sweat  
hung of the already heat thickened coat of the stallion being ridden.  
They had stopped only once on the day-night journey to Mangarm's  
creek, which had been recently attacked. The rider could now make out  
the torch light of the healer's tents. Another group of the Own had been sent to seek news of the attack.30 or so lived, the bandits had fled, only after looting the village and the warriors' supplies .The rider cantered over the grassy hill. The horse was but a blur going down, at full speed, gravity helping its course. Jumping from his horse, cloak blown up like a wave against rock by the gusting wind he made his way to the healer's tent , his gaze searching for the redhead, not knowing if she lived. Muffled moans and mutters came from the bed, a few snores as most injured slept only because of the fever .Alanna the lioness was easy to find, her hair tempered like blood soaked copper glinted in the candles dieing flame. The Man stood over the cot, starring at the solemn, sleeping figure. He reached towards his belt, and unsheathed a dagger. It glinted ever so, cool and rancid looking in the soft linen tent. Pointing it towards the wounded figure he moved forward.  
  
You may have noticed this is an older chap combined , don't worry  
fresh new and EXCITING ones are coming up but same goes this time  
,!!!!! 5 REVIEWS!!!! and I repost . 


	4. Severed Possibilities

Im REALLY sorry about the wait guys, it took a while to get my five reviews and just when I was updating the blackout hit!! I'm planning to update as soon as I can!!  
  
Severed Possibilities  
  
The cloaked figure grasped the wooden hilt firmly in his hand, pulling a small glass vile  
  
from his pocket and slicing away its cork lid with the newly sharpened blade that lay in  
  
his callused fist .Removing his hood and staring with hazel eyes at the fiery haired figure  
  
that lay on the small healer's cot, she looked like a child amongst the swarms of linen  
  
blankets, beads of sweat running down her waxy skin as she thrashed her head back and  
  
forth in sleep filled desperation. The man leaned close to the bed ridden woman, the soft  
  
moonlight silhouetting his nose and his strong facial features. He grasped the vile firmly  
  
in his left hand and slid it under his wife's freckled nose, a worried expression playing  
  
across his face. Alanna breathed sharply cringing as the sour smell of murky sea shore  
  
and sour milk filled her nostrils ,sputtering slightly she opened her lids.Eyes that were  
  
once bright purple were pale and dull ,weakened with the pain that constantly ebbed its  
  
way across her body making her stay awake for long hours and vomiting every time she  
  
tried to move. She glanced up into a relieved face that she barely recognized as George ,  
  
wanting to smile but was to weak even to keep her eyes open for much longer. George  
  
leaned down his head resting beside that of his lover's. The Baron of Pirate's Swoop had  
  
ridden swiftly as soon as he heard about the attack not knowing if his beloved lay dead or  
  
alive in the fields . The panic that had swamped his body slowly began to fade as he  
  
lay next to Alanna .While listening to the Lioness's breath and slowly being lulled to  
  
sleep by the his wife's shallow heart beat a tear ran down his cheek landing on Alanna's  
  
curled fingers.  
  
George awoke with a startle as he heard discreet footsteps from behind him, he turned  
  
around to find Duke Baird, sloppily dressed with large circles shading his green eyes  
  
."George , may I speak with you a moment " his voice was calm yet hinted with  
  
graveness as he spoke. George raised to his feet , knees aching from kneeling at Alanna's  
  
beside then whole night.Leading George into an uninhabited portion of the tent he spoke  
  
softly."The blade that cut her was sharp it cut deep , to the bone slicing  
  
an artery and even some of her organs . She's going to have a difficult few months ahead  
  
of her , the fever and loss of blood has weakened her a great deal and that scar may hurt  
  
her for a long time" The duke smiled grimly , opening his mouth to say something and  
  
then closed it , a sorrowful expression lining his mouth. "Come Baird , 'tis best if ye just  
  
tell me now" George's voice held a hint of distaste knowing that there was worse to  
  
come ."I am sorry George , the wound was deep and I don't believe Alanna will be able  
  
to bear any children".  
  
Same goes 5 reviews and I update with a NEW!!!!! Chapter. They have to tell Alanna. 


	5. To View the Walkin Shoes part1

Wow , I know a miracle I actually updated but , here is the shortest chappie in existence , but don't worry . As soon as I get another 5 reviews I'll upload the next , one with some actual content!  
  
He had , paced , pleaded with the gods , and paced some more. His face was  
  
becoming an inscrutable mix of emotions twisting and churning under his pale skin , a  
  
constant mass of worry and desperation. His Alanna , so strong had only been brought  
  
home to Pirate's Swoop for only moments before she was struck with fever .George had  
  
immediately called upon Duke Baird , panicky and very agitated after being told that  
  
Alanna would be okay. George was once more outside their bedroom pacing the floor  
  
repeatedly and hearing the quiet moans coming from under several comforters as his wife  
  
was racked with haunting dreams and bouts of unconsciousness.George forced quiet grin  
  
on his face , contradicting the grave look in his eyes , when his mother, Eleni came out  
  
from the room. 'The fever's dropping" She whispered this gently and lay a hand on his  
  
shoulder leaning in for a hug.  
  
"Can I go back in' George's voice to had sunk to a whisper as he looked plaintively to the healer.  
  
"George last time you went in there the floor boards nearly gave with you constantly  
  
walking in circles , look at you. Your pale, have you even eaten supper , lunch?'George  
  
frowned a bitter flash pacing through his eyes before he let a desperate sigh pass through  
  
his lips.  
  
"Yes" he voice was almost scathing as he turned around the corner , his leather boots  
  
padding down the stairs and into his office. Pulling his arm behind his head he swung it  
  
violently at the door , sending it rocking back into the frame . She's going to be okay. He  
  
repeated it under his breath , a quiet chant in the dark room. But when I tell her ... she  
  
will be okay? His mind answered each refrain and he sat there , glaring at the small  
  
necklace that sat rudely in his palm. Pulling his face away from the smirking trinket he  
  
looked up into the polished shield that lay in a mess of papers , to see an old haunted man  
  
covered in shadows. He hadn't eaten in two days and sleep was beginning to call.  
  
Eleni was frowning again , cringing at the memory of her son, of her daughter in law.  
  
True the fever had passed but how much damage was under the bandages wrapped so  
  
tightly around her waste , halting he breaths and chocking her fever- brought screams.She  
  
was not a young women anymore but with age brought her something more than sight  
  
could , and she understood their was more that kept her son dreading the sight of his wife  
  
tossing in bed. She was walking quietly , taking time to watch each crack between the  
  
voluminous walls of her son's barony , seeing the large paneled door that lead to her  
  
son's office and hearing the gentle rumble of his breath when she leaned in to listen  
  
.Myles was waiting down in the mess hall , a room set with two rather heavy- set wooden  
  
benches and a large table , stained with ale and grease,. He walked towards her and took  
  
her hands and together bid goodnight to a Raoul , who lay hunched over in his chair ,  
  
before walking up to their rooms for a fitful rest. 


	6. To View the Walkin Shoes part 2

With the quiet burst of dawn the hostlers of Pirate's Swoop began to muck out the  
  
stables and groom the well-gathered menagerie of horses .Some residence of the castle  
  
had begun their regular routine of cleaning ;whether dusting , washing or sweeping ,  
  
while others cooked. It was one such resident that walked into the mess hall , carrying a  
  
tray of cutlery and plates when she was startled by the heavy grunts ( eww no way you  
  
sick minded people , this is not a G/R story) coming from a stiff backed chair sitting  
  
sturdily before the smoking hearth. Walking towards the slouched figure she took in a  
  
panicked breath , the lingering stink of alcohol tickling her throat. Pulling one of the  
  
servants from the hall she briskly ask them to fetch the baron . Shaking her head she  
  
glanced at the man slouched in the chair and was reminded of and old saying, nobles; a  
  
fool's feast for taking.  
  
George was not in the least bit pleased to be waken , stiff and tires on his desk , let alone  
  
by a slightly pale and twitchy young boy. But still his displeasure was tested and wearily  
  
gave way to pity when he finally arrived in the mess hall to find Lord Raoul looking  
  
more bewildered than George himself. With experienced eyes the baron took in Raoul's  
  
appearance. From his bloodshot eyes stained by dark circles , the way his shirt was  
  
layered and cross-hatched with wrinkles , to the wine bottle glinting a sickly green across  
  
the stone floor he could not help but sigh. The air smelled vile, a salty musky sent. Ale  
  
and wine , he thought , shaking the knight's shoulder to wake him again. Dusted with a  
  
thin layer of whiskers Raouls face was darker still, matching the quiet hollowness of his  
  
eyes. Pulling the man from his chair George slung his arm over his back , hoping that the  
  
man had sense enough to keep walking , keep standing. Muttering under his breath he  
  
lead Raoul up stairs , George's whispers barely echoing behind them 'For mithros's sake  
  
Raoul , why do you do this to yourself?'  
  
It was early, barely passed dawn and his temper was now seething. It was simply too  
  
early to be waken . Raoul , the poor coot, becoming a slave and turning a pleasure of life  
  
into a scapegoat. Was it not enough to have to watch her fade , weep and suffer without  
  
him stepping in . Alanna . He could see her face, how she would look when he told her.  
  
Tears , no . She would not cry at first. First there would be anger , disappointment then  
  
sadness. Reality always hit her after she was tired with her temper , he knew the looks ,  
  
the shouts that would come but he could not stop the tears , he had to tell her. Turning  
  
once again to the scattered mess of his bureau his face faded to a frown. He saw a letter  
  
placed on his desk dotted with a blue seal which unmistakably marred the vellum  
  
envelope , and the writing on the gilt edged letter could be none other than Jon's.  
  
Okay this was a boring intermediate chapter . Things are gonna start happenin in the next chappie though , don't worry .I know long long time. But ive been writing most of the chappies so the story's almost done. 4 reviews and ill update , I leave in your keys. 


End file.
